A Promise To Never Keep
by FredMischiefmanagedGeorge
Summary: Following George at the point where he finds out his brother is dead. "All time stopped. George fell to his knees next to the boy, a loud sob breaking out. He fell over his brother. His other half. His twin." WARNING MAY CAUSE BRIEF HEARTACHE. DON'T GIVE ME THE DOCTOR BILLS. Written for the Hogwarts school of CHallenges and Assignments. Art Club Round 2


**A.N Yay! This was so much fun to write! I hope it socks you all right in the feels.**

**Art Round: 2**

**Prompts used: All of them.**

**Category: Poem-Funeral Blues by W H Auden**

* * *

><p>George followed the crowd towards the doors of the Great Hall. You-know-no, <em>Voldemort<em> (or You-no-poo as George recalled with a snort) had given them an hour of rest for Harry to come to a decision. George didn't even care about Harry right now. Well, he _did_, but George cared more about his family at the moment.

George stepped into the hall, and felt a sickening plummet in his stomach at the sight of the dead. There were children. He felt a cold feeling when he spotted Remus and Tonks. Tears started to swim in his vision. He hastily swept at them, looking away.

The sight he was met with did nothing to make him feel any better. A numbness enveloped George as he stared in shock at his family. They were surrounding someone. Who died? Bill? Charlie? Percy? Ron? Ginny? Dad? Mum? _Fred_?

No, it was impossible. Fred had promised him before they went to fight. Who was it?

George was immediately at his family's side. It felt as if his body had moved on it's own accord. Who died? He prayed to Merlin it was only an injury. George could tell it wasn't by his family member's faces. He silently checked off who surrounded him before daring to check the dead one's face. Mum. Check. Dad. Check. Percy. Check. Bill. Check. Charlie. Check. Ginny. Check. Ron. No. Fred. No.

A selfish part of George hoped that it wasn't Fred on the floor, but Ron. It was a horrible thought, he knew. Yet how would George cope with being one half? George saw his family member's look towards him as he started to look down slowly.

All time stopped.

George fell to his knees next to the boy, a loud sob breaking out. He fell over his brother. His other half. His twin.

"No! Fred. No..." George cried.

He could hear his mother break out into another round of tears. George held his brother's face in his hands.

"You promised. You promised you wouldn't leave me." George sobbed. "You-you promised!"

Fred didn't move.

He felt like this was an even worse pain than any curse could give. It was like something was hammering at him. An ache in his heart. George left the hall, feeling more numb than anything. He didn't feel the cuts, the bruises. The numbness made him feel...empty.

George walked on, and on. He reached the Gryffindor Common Room, and stopped outside. He bit his lip.

"George."

George turned to see Angelina standing a few feet away. She walked up, and stood beside him.

"He's dead." George choked out. "He's gone."

"Shh, shh." Angelina whispered, hugging him.

George cried into her shoulder. They stood there for awhile, quiet mutters passing between them. Angelina tried to remain strong for George. He needed a shoulder to cry on, not a sobbing mess to deal with.

"Listen, George." Angelina whispered, sitting back.

She held his face to hers, touching his nose with her own.

"George, it's going to hurt. It'll hurt a lot." she told him, strongly. "I may not understand it, but I know it will be painful. You got to remember, though. You got to remember his smile, his face, and his laugh."

Angelina swallowed.

"You got to-you got to especially remember his laugh." Angelina said. "He always loved to laugh, loved to joke, didn't he?"

George nodded silently.

"The thing he loves more than anything is seeing you happy." Angelina told him. "I know, it was one thing he admitted to me once when the ugly toad came. He didn't want to see you upset. It was one of the reasons why he wanted to leave."

There was a pause before Angelina said her next words, quietly.

"The best way to remember him, to honour him is to keep on going. Keep your chin up, and look to the north." Angelina smiled sadly. "He would want you to keep marching on."

The battle was soon over. George had become so angry during it that he took it out on the unsuspecting death eaters. His magic increased wildly, as it always did in fits of emotion.

The days passed, with one big funeral ceremony held for the dead at the castle. George didn't bury his brother at Hogwarts, but instead buried his brother at the burrow in their apple orchard. The Weasley family plus a few others came to the smaller ceremony.

Everyday George would visit the grave. He thought his twin wouldn't ever die, yet he lay here six feet under, stone cold and dead. Just dead.

George would simply sigh before looking up, and to the north where the burrow was.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N Sad, yes? Good.<strong>

**I bet it doesn't make sense in the end and isn't very George-like :/ Ah, well. You win some, you lose some.**

**Cheers!**

**Lupey**


End file.
